Tu m'emmerdes
by KeepAimingVIII
Summary: A peine elle commença à prendre de la vitesse, qu'une silhouette déboula devant elle. Le pied sur le frein, les roues du cross over se bloquèrent. Il glissa sur quelques mètres. Le cœur de la brune paniquait. Les mains crispées sur le volant, Regina était arrêtée en plein milieu de la voie. Elle était certaine qu'elle venait de percuter quelqu'un. SWANQUEEN OS AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Tu m'emmerdes**

L'eau de pluie n'avait pas le temps de s'estomper dans les bouches d'égout, ruisselante sur le goudron, rendant la conduite difficile. Le pare-brise immaculé d'eau malgré la puissance des essuies glace, Regina tentait de conduire, d'avancer comme elle le pouvait. La vue sur l'extérieur était compliquée, voire quasiment impossible tellement la pluie claquait et stagnait contre la vitre. Elle sortait de son bureau en fin de journée, bien décidée à effacer ces heures horrible à crier pour que les graphistes respectent les attentes des clients. Même si ses heures de travail venaient de se terminer, elle était au téléphone donnant les dernières instructions de sa voix puissante et ferme.

Rien ne devait être laissé au hasard. C'était comme ça qu'elle fonctionnait. Tout devait se dérouler selon son plan, chaque publicité avait un but précis, et Regina ne tolérait pas passer à côté. Chaque chose à sa place. Elle était concentrée sur la voix dans l'habitacle qui tentait de justifier les mauvais choix, altérant son attention sur la circulation. Les deux mains sur le volant, elle pouvait malgré tout sentir les roues glissées sur le bitume lorsqu'elle freinait un tant soit peu. C'était un temps où il valait mieux faire attention sur la route.

Arrêtée à un stop, Regina hurla un bon coup son ordre. Les yeux rivés sur son téléphone, posé sur le kit main libre, elle s'engagea sur une nouvelle voie. Celle de droite. A peine elle commença à prendre de la vitesse, qu'une silhouette déboula devant elle. Le pied sur le frein, les roues du cross over se bloquèrent. Il glissa sur quelques mètres. Le cœur de la brune paniquait. Les mains crispées sur le volant, Regina était arrêtée en plein milieu de la voie. Elle était certaine qu'elle venait de percuter quelqu'un. Par reflexe, elle lâcha tout et regarda de son habitacle si quelqu'un avait vu la scène.

Paniquée, elle sortit de la voiture, la pluie la trempant en deux secondes. Ses yeux bruns parcoururent le bitume. Il n'y avait personne sur la route, aucunes voitures, ni aucuns passants marchant sur les trottoirs. C'était comme si le monde s'était arrêté de tourner durant cet instant. Les cheveux collant sur ses joues, Regina vit alors une silhouette étendue sur le sol, non loin. Sans perdre de temps, elle s'approcha, des excuses déjà sur ses lèvres.

La victime était une femme blonde, allongée sur le dos, les jambes repliées et une main sur le front. Mais alors que Regina paniquait en se rendant compte qu'elle avait effectivement percuté quelqu'un. Elle entendit la blonde jurer.

\- Fait chier. La femme râla en cherchant à se relever.

\- Non rester au sol, je vais appeler les secours. Regina lui demanda gentiment cherchant dans les poches de son impair beige son portable.

\- Ça va je n'ai rien. La blonde répondit en se levant avec précaution.

Regina était sur le point de protester lorsque la jeune femme vacilla légèrement. Alertée, la brune alla pour la retenir et l'assoir quand elle entendit une nouvelle insulte sortir de la bouche de la victime.

\- Putain ! J'y crois pas. Mon appareil photo est en miette.

Effectivement, Regina suivit le regard de la piétonne pour s'apercevoir que des morceaux de ce qui fut un appareil photo gisait sur le sol, certains emportés par le courant de la pluie. Elle reporta son regard désolé sur la blonde. Cette dernière se massait la tête, réprimant une grimace.

\- Je vais vous conduire aux urgences. Regina affirma peu rassurée de l'état de santé de cette inconnue.

\- Non c'est bon. Vous en avez déjà assez fait comme ça. Et puis je vais bien. La jeune femme lâcha avant d'ôter la main de ses cheveux blonds tous mouillés, révélant du sang. Finalement je veux bien les urgences.

Regina alla pour l'aider à marcher jusqu'à sa voiture, mais la jeune femme, se débrouilla seule, se dirigeant parfaitement vers le véhicule. Sans demander la permission, elle prit place sur le siège passager. Regina la regarda faire avalant sa remarque. Elle commençait à en avoir marre du manque de politesse de cette femme.

Le trajet en voiture était accompagné par un lourd silence de plomb, traduisant l'atmosphère tendu. La passagère n'avait visiblement aucune envie de remercier Regina pour son initiative, et préférait regarder par la fenêtre les buildings de Boston défiler sous ses yeux verts. Regina avait fait un incroyable effort en proposant son aide, et surtout, elle priait pour ne pas que l'eau de pluie tache les sièges de sa voiture. Du coin des yeux, elle vit la blonde ôter la sangle de son appareil photo et la ranger dans un sac. Cela devait être le sien, car la brune avait tellement été omnibulée par le comportement irrespectueux de la blonde qu'elle n'y avait pas fait attention.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent aux urgences, la blonde ne la regardait pas. Elle se présenta au comptoir simplement, donnant son identité, tandis que Regina eut à expliquer leur présence. Le regard réprobateur et rempli de jugement des secrétaires et infirmières suffisait pour qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise par la situation, sauf qu'elle l'était déjà grâce à la blonde.

* * *

Elle avait attendu une heure. Une heure dans la salle d'attente qui ne désemplissait pas. Une heure à se demander pourquoi elle était encore là. Une heure à poser ses yeux bruns sur les portes dès que quelqu'un sortait du couloir. Une heure à se morfondre pour savoir si la blonde allait bien. Une heure à rester assise sur une chaise inconfortable pour avoir des nouvelles.

Puis les portes s'ouvrirent sur la blonde. Elle était accompagnée par une autre femme brune, plus grande et habillée de façon légère. Regina se releva rapidement, fit le tour des bancs de chaise pour savoir comment la blonde aillait, mais celle-ci avançait vers la sortie sans se soucier de quoique ce soit. La brune sentait une colère monter en elle. Non mais pour qui cette femme se prenait-elle ? Elle avait attendu une heure dans cet hôpital pour savoir si tout allait bien, et voilà que la blonde partait comme si de rien n'était !

Mais bizarrement, la blonde se tourna et captura le regard de Regina un court instant. Regina pu l'entendre demander à son amie Ruby de l'attendre dehors avant qu'elle ne s'approche d'elle, son bras en écharpe et l'autre main dans la poche de son jean encore mouillé.

\- Je ne compte pas porter plainte donc vous n'aviez pas besoin d'attendre ici. La femme l'informa sur un ton détaché.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?! Porter plainte alors que vous êtes celle qui s'est jetée sous mes roues ?!

\- N'importe quoi ! Je courais après la personne que je surveillais !

\- Oui et vous avez traversé la rue sans regarder ! Regina sentait sa patience diminuer face à cette femme qui se croyait tout permis.

\- Et vous, vous étiez au téléphone !

\- Vous êtes vraiment ingrate. Cracha Regina avec dédain.

\- Pour m'avoir renversé ?! La blonde demanda ironiquement.

\- Je me demande pourquoi je continue à parler avec vous. Au revoir Mademoiselle Swan.

* * *

De nouveau derrière le volant, les doigts crispés sur le cuir, le regard droit devant, Regina n'arrêtait pas de se repasser la scène avec la blonde dans l'hôpital. Non seulement, elles avaient attiré tous les regards avec leur pugilat, mais en plus, cette Swan ne l'avait même pas remercié. Elle avait été déconcertante et ingrate car après tout, la brune aurait très bien pu la laisser sur le bitume à pleurer son appareil photo sans rien faire, et prendre la fuite.

\- Non mais pour qui elle se prend cette idiote. Regina marmonna en se garant dans son parking.

Assise sur son siège à contempler le mur gris et sans vie de son immeuble, Regina soupira. Elle tourna les yeux pour les poser sur le siège passager, il ne manquait plus qu'il soit tâché pour que sa journée devienne définitivement merdique. Soulagée de constater qu'aucunes traces n'étaient présente, elle passa sa main sur le cuir, comme pour se rassurer qu'il était intacte. Quelque chose de blanc était présent sur le tapis de sol noir. Elle se baissa pour ramasser le papier rectangulaire, dévoilant une carte de visite.

 **Emma SWAN / Détective Privé**

 **Adresse : 710 Lurnine Ave Boston 02108**

 **Site .com**

D'énervement, Regina froissa la petite carte puis la mit dans la poche de son impair et récupéra son sac. Dans son appartement, elle décida de se préparer un bon repas chaud, grelottante du froid de la pluie qui l'avait trempé. Après une bonne douche brulante, elle dégusta son diner, seule comme chaque soir dans ce grand appartement, des maquettes de publicités éparpillés non loin sur le comptoir. Quelle vue charmante, pensa la brune en mâchant. Stylo dans l'autre main, elle notait à côtés ses remarques pour la réunion du lendemain. Ses soirées se limitaient à cela. Diner en travaillant. Alors qu'elle débarrassait sa table, ses yeux se posèrent sur sa veste, séchant sur le dossier d'une chaise.

En trainant des pieds, elle s'empara de son manteau, chercha dans la poche, puis en sortit la petite boule de papier. Elle la défroissa et l'examina un instant avant de porter son regard sur son ordinateur, posé sur la table basse du salon. Déterminée, elle s'assit sur le canapé, récupéra le pc et entra sa recherche, la petite carte non loin. Les jambes repliées sous elle, elle attendait que la page internet s'affiche. Ce n'était que de la curiosité, tenta de se justifier la brune en prenant connaissance du site.

Il était bien construit. Les couleurs noir, gris et blanc le rendaient classe et dynamique. L'objectif d'un appareil photo était le lien de chaque catégorie. Mais ce que Regina aimait le plus, était le logo du site. Un œil ouvert, de la couleur verte avec une légère teinte de bleue quand on y faisait réellement attention. Elle se devait de reconnaitre que le site d'Emma Swan était attrayant.

* * *

Regina se réveilla par une gêne sonore toute proche de son oreille. N'ouvrant pas les yeux, elle savait qu'il s'agissait de son cellulaire, et tout en se mettant sur le dos, elle décrocha.

\- Mademoiselle Mills vous répondez enfin ! paniquait son assistante Mary-Margaret. Où êtes-vous ? Je ne sais plus comment les retenir ! Dois-je leur faire relire les budgets et les attentes ou bien …

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? la coupa Regina exaspérée par la voix stridente de cette femme de bon matin.

\- De la réunion Mademoiselle. Ils sont tous arrivés. Ils vous attendent.

La brune se redressa brusquement, réprima un cri de douleur dû à la position de son cou. Elle s'était endormie sur son canapé. Regina murmura un juron quand elle prit compte de l'heure qu'il était et se leva en trombe. Tout en courant vers sa chambre, elle s'excusa pour la première fois de sa vie à son assistante et lui demanda de bien vouloir leur donner le programme de la réunion pour les faire patienter puis elle raccrocha.

Après une douche rapide, glacée, elle enfila ses talons, récupéra les documents sur son comptoir qu'elle mit à la va vite dans sa serviette et fila, laissant son ordinateur ouvert sur une page où des photos de la blonde en plein travail défilait.

Elle arriva au bureau en marchant le plus rapidement possible avec ses talons, passant devant Mary-Margaret qui la suivait rapidement, notant sur son bloc-notes les consignes de la matinée. Mais lorsque Regina alla pour entrer dans la salle de réunion, elle se stoppa et fit face à la petite femme brune, stylo en main et lunette sur le bout du nez.

\- Pourriez-vous également commander un appareil photo Nikon D7100 avec un objectif longue vue s'il vous plait ?

Les yeux ronds comme des billes sous la politesse de sa patronne, l'assistante acquiesça avant de laisser la brune faire le show dans la salle de réunion.

* * *

Tapant un courrier de la plus haute importance, Regina était à son bureau, les doigts mouvant sur le clavier d'ordinateur à une vitesse surprenante. Ce fut l'interphone qui l'arrêta dans son mouvement. Mary-Margaret venait de lui annoncer que le colis était finalement arrivé. Les compagnies de transport avaient pourtant dit que la livraison aurait lieu le lendemain, et voilà qu'elle recevait le colis trois jours plus tard. La petite femme brune toqua contre la porte pour annoncer son entrée. Regina réprima une remarque quand son assistante entra sans attendre d'y être autorisée, elle avait l'habitude d'un tel comportement désormais. Regina continuait de taper son mail, pressée de l'envoyer, ne faisant pas attention à la présence de la petite femme, la remerciant brièvement. Mais lorsque son assistante s'avançant vers son bureau, elle releva les yeux pour les poser sur un paquet cadeau.

\- Vous avez cette manie d'entrer sans attendre mon autorisation. Regina râla avant de pointer du doigt l'objet dans les mains de Mary-Margaret. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Votre colis Mademoiselle Mills ! L'assistante répondit avec un large sourire.

\- Pourquoi est-il emballé dans du papier cadeau ?

\- N'est-il pas pour offrir ? la petite femme demanda perplexe.

\- Si en effet mais… Regina débuta prête à argumenter avant d'être interrompue.

\- Un cadeau fait toujours plus d'effet quand celui-ci est emballé.

\- Je ne cherche pas à faire de l'effet Madame Blanchard, seulement à réparer une erreur.

\- Je suis certaine que la personne appréciera. L'assistante conclue en déposant le colis sur le bureau, devant la femme brune qui examinait le papier d'un air déconcerté, puis de disparaitre.

Faire de l'effet. Regina en doutait. Elle ne soupçonnait pas la blonde ingrate apprécier un cadeau. Et encore moins quand celui-ci était emballé dans un papier hideux. La patronne donna un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge qui affichait 11h. Dans une heure, elle pourrait prendre sa pause déjeunée car elle avait une course à faire, impliquant un paquet. Elle se trouvait étonnamment impatiente de revoir la détective privé, ce qui l'empêchait de se concentrer sur la fin de sa lettre.

Quand midi sonna, Regina se leva, attrapa sa veste qu'elle enfila rapidement et récupéra le paquet. Elle passa devant le bureau de son assistante qui la regarda avec un air surpris. La patronne ne quittait jamais son bureau pour la pause déjeuné, elle se faisait souvent livrer son repas, prétextant du travail, mais aujourd'hui, Regina avait quelque chose à faire. Elle prit sa voiture pour se rendre à l'adresse indiquée sur la petite carte. Swan Investigation. Lorsqu'elle arriva, aucunes places n'étaient disponibles. Elle remerciait le ciel d'avoir opté pour un cross over et non une citadine, et se gara sans remords sur le trottoir, directement devant le bureau. De toute manière, elle ne comptait pas rester bien longtemps, elle devait simplement déposer le paquet.

Elle monta les trois marches avant la porte en verre avec l'enseigne inscrite dessus et le logo, puis poussa cette dernière. Elle se croyait entrer dans un loft industriel, mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, les meubles en bois réchauffait l'espace. Elle avançait lentement vers le bureau d'accueil, mais ne vit personne et aucunes indications n'avaient été laissées. C'était bien sa vaine. Regina soupira, déçue mais surtout excédée d'avoir fait le trajet pour rien.

La porte d'entrée de l'immeuble s'ouvrit, attirant l'attention de Regina qui espérait tomber sur la secrétaire. Le hasard n'était pas de cet avis. Elle regarda la blonde pénétrée dans les lieux, occupée à ranger ce qui semblait être un taser dans son sac en bandoulière brun. Habillée d'une veste en cuir rouge, ses longs cheveux blonds attaché dans une queue de cheval haute, glissait sur la matière. Le jean slim noir accentuait ses jambes fines et vraisemblablement musclée, terminant par une paire de bottine assortie. Regina aurait aimé que la blonde ne lui fasse pas de l'effet.

Cette dernière releva les yeux. Son regard doux se durcit en une fraction de seconde constatant la présence de la brune dans ses locaux. Elle s'arrêta proche de la porte puis demanda sur un ton dédaigneux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?

Regina n'était pas du genre à se vexer sous des injures ou personnes hautaines, mais à l'instant où ces mots eurent franchit la bouche de la blonde, et sous son regard froid et distant, elle se sentait mal à l'aise, et stupide avec le cadeau dans ses mains. Cependant, elle n'abandonnait pas facilement et savait parfaitement retourner la situation à son avantage dans ces circonstances. Sourire narquois sur ses lèvres, elle lui répondit.

\- Quel accueil chaleureux. Je suis venue vous amenez ceci. Regina précisa en tendant le colis vers la détective qui croisa les bras. C'est en quelque sorte pour me faire pardonner.

\- Donc vous m'offrez un appareil photo pour cela ?

La brune ne put cacher sa surprise. Comment avait-elle pu deviner ce qu'il y avait dans le paquet ? Swan soupira en récupérant le colis des mains de la brune, puis se dirigea dans son bureau. Regina la suivit sans savoir si elle le pouvait ou non. Elle observa la blonde balancer le cadeau sur son bureau, puis enlever sa veste, la montrant dans un teeshirt blanc. Après un coup d'œil rapidement vers l'intruse, elle s'assit sans délicatesse dans sa chaise, détaillant la femme debout devant elle.

\- J'ai de l'intuition et je suis détective privée je vous rappelle. Emma expliqua en pointant du doigt le paquet. Je croyais que vous ne m'aviez pas renversé l'autre jour.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas simplement dire merci ?! Cela vous écorcherez la langue ?! Regina lança plein de sarcasme.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vais accepter ce cadeau ? Emma s'empara du paquet et toucha le ruban. Mon dieu, le papier est hideux. Elle murmura en le contemplant.

\- C'est mon assistante qui l'a choisi. Pour répondre à votre question, vous en avez besoin pour votre travail.

\- Vrai. La blonde acquiesça en se levant de sa chaise, posant le cadeau. Mais l'assurance aurait pu couvrir l'achat d'un neuf.

Excédée par l'attitude de la détective, Regina se mordit la langue afin de ne pas faire sortir son venin. Un silence s'empara de la pièce. Swan posa les mains à plat sur le bois de son bureau puis leva les yeux vers la brune.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu exactement ?

\- Regina. La brune coupa fermement.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Mon prénom est Regina, Mademoiselle Swan. Au moins maintenant vous savez avec qui vous êtes désagréable.

\- Donc je suis désagréable en plus d'être ingrate. Emma rigola en contournant le bureau pour rejoindre la brunette.

\- Je n'aurais pas pu dire mieux moi-même. Défia Regina avec un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres.

\- Et vous, vous êtes une fille pourrie gâtée qui croit pouvoir acheter les gens avec son argent en leur offrant des cadeaux.

Nez à nez avec la détective, sa main frappa la joue d'Emma, brisant le silence de la pièce. Regard surpris sur le visage, la blonde ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement sous la colère de la chauffarde qui la fixait fumante. Seulement, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelques secondes plus tard, elle soit collée à son bureau avec les lèvres de Regina l'embrassant fougueusement tandis qu'elle s'afférait à détacher la boucle de sa ceinture.

Malgré la surprise, Emma reprit rapidement ses esprits. Ses doigts glissèrent sur les hanches de la brune, avant d'empoigner ses fesses fermement, l'attirant contre elle. Regina grogna sous ce geste brutal, lui coupant son action sur la ceinture de la blonde. Elle pensait avoir le dessus, mais il n'en était rien. Avec une force incroyable, elle fut soulevée du sol, ayant le réflexe d'enrouler ses jambes autour de la taille fine de la détective, avant d'être posée assise sur le canapé en cuir de la pièce.

Regina se recula légèrement dans le but de reprendre sa respiration. Ses doigts attrapèrent l'élastique et tirèrent, délivrant les longs cheveux blonds qui dégringolèrent sur les épaules d'Emma. Cette dernière sourit ravie de cette initiative avant d'attraper la lèvre inférieure de son amante entre ses dents. Elle la tira violemment avant d'avaler le petit cri de douleur de la brune dans un baiser passionné. Ses mains relevèrent la robe noir jusqu'aux fesses de Regina dont les doigts se perdirent dans les mèches blondes. Le poids du corps d'Emma l'obligea à se coucher sur le cuir froid du meuble. Le bassin de la détective vint se loger de lui-même entre ses cuisses, tandis qu'une main attrapa son sein. Elle aurait aimé sentir la peau de la blonde contre la sienne, mais visiblement Emma était pressée. Regina n'eut pas le temps d'en profiter pour explorer le corps de la blonde, que celle-ci la caressa de deux doigts sur le tissu de son tanga.

Une injure s'extirpa des lèvres pulpeuses de la brune sous le plaisir. Elle sentit le courant d'air frais sur son sexe avant une profonde chaleur lorsque les doigts de son amante entrèrent en elle. Le rythme était brutal, fougueux, limite violent, mais Regina perdait les mots sous les va et viens. Pendant ce temps, la blonde détacha la fermeture éclair de la robe et tira avec sa main libre, dévoilant le soutien-gorge rouge sang de sa partenaire. A cette vue, elle lécha le haut du sein amenant Regina à se cambrer. Emma pouvait sentir les parois se resserrer autour de ses deux doigts, mais elle n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était marquer ce sein. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Avec ses dents, elle baissa le bonnet du vêtement. Lorsque ces lèvres se fermèrent sur le téton brun, sa propriétaire cria son orgasme.

Regina se sentait manquer de souffle mais faillit protester quand la blonde se retira d'elle. Cependant, la vue était bien meilleure. Sur les genoux, Emma enleva rapidement son teeshirt blanc, dévoilant un buste tonic et ferme. Elle leva un sourcil lorsque les doigts hâlés s'afférèrent à déboucler la ceinture et ouvrir le jean puis le baisser autant que la position lui permettaient. La détective avait des vêtements dépareillés, d'un soutient gorge bleu et d'un boxer noir, mais Regina s'en foutait.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à pouvoir donner du plaisir à la blonde, deux doigts la pénétrèrent de nouveau lui coupant la respiration. Emma vint attaquer sauvagement son cou par des coups de langues et des morsures tandis que Regina subissait les vas et vient dans son antre. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de se remettre de son premier orgasme que la détective l'amenait déjà vers un deuxième, plus puissant que le précédent. D'un coup, elle se retrouva sur les cuisses de la blonde. Emma avait décidé de changer de position, amenant la brunette à s'assoir, toujours deux doigts en elle.

\- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que tu allais jouir de nouveau dans cette position.

La voix raillée et à bout de souffle de sa partenaire amena une sensation de chaleur dans la brune qui recommença à bouger dans un rythme plus lent. Cependant, même si la blonde était sous elle, Regina sentait qu'elle n'avait pas le dessus. Elle ne contrôlait rien. Et Emma lui prouva lorsqu'elle écarta ses cuisses, donnant à sa main suffisamment de manœuvre pour pénétrer frénétiquement la brune, lui arrachant des cris. Emma la fit taire en suçant sa lèvre inférieure avant de plonger sa langue dans sa bouche. Regina ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle était embrassée comme personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé avant et baiser comme personne ne l'avait jamais osé avant. Cette révélation la fit jouir sur les doigts de la blonde qui n'arrêta pas ses vas et viens tout de suite. Elle accompagna la brune jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme, mordant son cou.

Regina avait pu donner du plaisir à la blonde avant qu'elles ne décident d'un commun accord qu'il valait mieux arrêter risquant de se faire prendre par Ruby, la secrétaire et amie d'Emma. Elles se retrouvèrent alors toutes les deux à devoir se rhabiller, assise sur le canapé en cuir témoin de leur baise. Emma se leva pour remonter son pantalon tandis que la brune attrapa son tanga non loin du meuble.

\- Je préfère être claire avant qu'il n'y ait un malentendu. Je ne cherche pas de relations autres que le sexe. Donc si ça te convient. Emma annonça en bouclant la ceinture de son jean.

\- Ca me convient si tu ne m'obliges pas à te gifler à chaque fois qu'on se verra. Regina ironisa en remontant son sous vêtement.

\- Ne t'en fait pas. J'aime simplement t'énerver. Emma l'informa avant de l'embrasser rapidement. Mais je dois avouer que je l'ai senti passer.

\- J'espère bien ! Regina répliqua en se levant pour descendre le bas de sa robe. On se revoit quand ?

\- Deux orgasmes ne te suffisent pas Regina ?! Emma rigola en enfilant son teeshirt puis capter la brune, lever les yeux vers le ciel.

\- Je préfère savoir à l'avance pour le noter dans mon planning.

\- Planning ? Emma demanda surprise.

\- Tu sais ces petits livres avec les jours de la semaine et les heures etc. Regina répliqua avec sarcasme.

\- Je connais merci bien. Emma répondit en montrant le sien sur son bureau. Mais je peux savoir quel métier tu as pour tout planifier ? Tu dois être ministre ou quelque chose dans le genre.

\- Puisque tu es détective privée, tu trouveras. Regina la défia avec un clin d'œil avant de quitter la pièce et l'immeuble.

* * *

La marche dans les locaux était longue. Arrivée à son bureau, Regina s'empressa de fermer la porte pour ne pas subir le regard perplexe et confus de Madame Blanchard. Installée dans sa chaise, la tête dans ses mains, la directrice de pub avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se produire. Elle n'avait en aucun cas prévu de coucher avec la détective. Elle voulait simplement lui demander pardon pour l'avoir renversé, même si techniquement ce n'était pas de sa faute, et lui donner l'appareil photo. Mais voilà que la blonde l'avait provoqué et que dix minutes plus tard elle jouissait sur ses doigts talentueux.

Et quel diable l'avait piqué d'accepter une relation purement sexuelle avec Emma alors qu'elle ne sortait jamais avec quelqu'un que pour les intercourses. Surtout que la détective l'énervait avec son attitude enfantine, nonchalante et ces remarques déplacées. Elle avait pourtant réussit à animer un feu chez Regina. Cette dernière rêvassait. Elle pouvait encore sentir les doigts de la blonde en elle et les coups de dents dans son cou. Elle avait encore envie de cette femme, si bien qu'elle fut obligée de croiser les jambes sous son bureau.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, sur la seule personne que Regina ne s'attendait pas à voir aujourd'hui. Sa mère.

\- Maman ?! Regina sursauta, s'asseyant correctement. Que viens-tu faire ici ?!

\- Une mère ne peut-elle pas rendre visite à sa fille ?! D'ailleurs, Zelena veut que tu l'appelles pour programmer le diner. Cora annonça en s'asseyant puis remarqua le comportement inhabituel de sa fille. Tu vas bien ? Tu sembles…troublée.

\- Non ! Je… J'étais concentrée sur un slogan. Regina mentit en essayant de reprendre une contenance devant sa mère.

\- Si j'interromps un de tes moments…tu peux me le dire ma chérie. C'est naturel. Cora insinua en fixant sa fille.

\- Oh mon dieu non ! Tu n'interromps rien maman. Regina la reprit mal à l'aise par le sujet.

\- Très bien. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas en parler avec ta mère. Cora haussa les épaules. Changeons de sujet.

\- Par pitié, implora la brune embarrassée par ce genre de discussion.

Cora ne quitta le bureau qu'une demi-heure plus tard, permettant à l'excitation de Regina de disparaitre. Elle était encore sous le choc de son comportement avec la détective, mais cela se voyait moins sur son visage. Ce soir-là, elle prit une bonne douche glacée, malgré les températures plutôt légère de l'automne.

* * *

C'était exactement une semaine plus tard. Regina était chez elle à siroter un verre de vin rouge sur son canapé puis examiner les propositions d'une nouvelle campagne quand la sonnette retentit. Elle n'attendait personne. Intriguée et pensant que c'était surement un voisin, elle ouvrit mais fut surprise par la personne sur son pallier.

\- Bonsoir. Tu m'as mise au défi, du coup, j'ai trouvé ton adresse. Emma expliqua avec un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres.

Après avoir bu un verre de rouge avec Emma, elles finirent rapidement dans la chambre de la brune à retirer leurs vêtements. Emma avait de la force c'était incontestable, notamment quand elle souleva Regina et la bloqua contre le mur pendant que ses doigts travaillaient leur magie. Cette fois-ci rien ne put retenir la brune de crier à plein poumons sous le plaisir intense que la détective lui donnait. Sa langue glissant dans son dos puis dans ses reins avant de s'aventurer plus bas, obligeant Regina à froisser le drap de ses doigts. Leurs vêtements aux quatre coins de la pièce seuls témoins de leur coucherie. Emma l'avait fait jouir une seule fois cette fois-là, mais le plaisir avait tellement été intense que les jambes de Regina tremblaient encore après l'orgasme. Quand elles eurent finit, Emma se rhabilla rapidement, laissant la brune dans son lit, avant de quitter l'appartement.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elles se retrouvaient, Regina appréciait une nouvelle facette de la détective. Son caractère ne la dérangeait plus, et ses remarques la faisaient rire. Une fois, elle se surprit à rigoler avec la blonde après leurs ébats.

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées, Regina était toujours impatiente de revoir Emma, et quand le jour arrivait, elle constatait que le comportement de la blonde changeait lentement. Une fois, la détective avait débarqué pour l'heure du diner avec une bouteille de vin rouge et un sourire charmeur sur le pas de la porte. Cependant, après avoir consommé leurs journées, Regina était surprise de constater qu'Emma était restait pour diner avec elle, échangeant sur sa vie, sa famille, ses gouts culinaire, avant de l'amener une deuxième fois dans la chambre et de la prendre sauvagement dans la douche.

Le comportement d'Emma s'adoucissait, les attentions grandissaient, mais Regina n'en disait rien. Elle laissait faire et en profitait.

* * *

A son bureau, Regina examinait le graphique d'une campagne, notant ses remarques dans le dossier, la fenêtre de conversation avec le graphiste ouverte. Elle sursauta lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit en fracas, claquant contre le mur. Emma déboula suivit de très près par Mary Margaret qui lui ordonnait de faire demi-tour.

\- Mademoiselle Mills est occupée. Prenez un rendez-vous ! l'assistante s'énervait en voyant que l'intruse ne lui portait aucune attention.

\- Tout va bien Madame Blanchard, je m'en occupe. Vous pouvez partir si vous le souhaitez.

Comme pour envenimer la situation, Emma fit un signe de main à la petite femme brune lorsqu'elle quitta le bureau fermant la porte derrière elle. Amusée par le comportement de la blonde, la directrice secoua la tête puis tapa rapidement un message à l'intention de son graphiste pour clôturer la conversation.

\- Que me vaut cet honneur Emma ? Il ne me semble pas qu'on devait se voir.

\- Non. Je voulais voir où tu exerçais ton pouvoir. Emma déclara en levant la brune de sa chaise pour y prendre place et l'assoir sur ses genoux. Tu as une belle vue sur la ville et ton assistante est plutôt récalcitrante. Elle m'a menacé avec son agrafeuse.

\- Tu n'étais pas sur mon planning donc elle a fait son travail. Regina répondit en se levant des genoux de la blonde. Tu m'excuses mais j'ai du travail en cours que j'aimerais terminer avant de rentrer.

Emma se leva également mais ne bougea pas. Elle tendit une main sans quitter des yeux la brune, puis brandit avec un sourire charmeur une poche marron.

\- J'ai acheté des sushis. Je me suis souvenue que tu adores ça.

C'étaient ses petites attentions là que Regina remarquait de plus en plus fréquemment. Emma et elle se voyaient de plus en plus souvent. Même pendant leur coucherie, la blonde était plus tendre, plus tranquille et plus attentionnée qu'au début.

\- Regina ?!

Alertée par son prénom, la brune sortit de ses pensées et sourit gentiment à la détective qui garda la poche dans sa main.

\- Qu'en dis-tu ? Les sushis et une jolie blonde te tentent ? Emma rigola sachant que Regina allait être exaspérée par son comportement.

Assise chacune de part et d'autre du bureau, Regina échangeait avec la blonde qui écoutait chacun de ces mots et même lui donnait son point de vue sur la nouvelle compagne. Elles ne firent que cela ce soir-là, manger et discuter.

Regina apprit que la blonde était devenue détective privé car elle avait échoué au concours d'officier et que les études n'étaient pas réellement là où elle excellait. Elle avait toujours eu des compétences intrigantes pour retrouver les gens, et avait décidé de se lancer là-dedans après le fiasco dans la police. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'elle faisait ce métier et il la passionnait toujours autant. Mais là où Regina fut surprise, c'était d'apprendre que la blonde était orpheline et avait vécu de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. La brune se demandait alors si c'était de là que provenait la réticence à l'engagement.

Quand à Emma, elle lui posait des questions parfois hilarantes, comme la marque de sa première voiture ou encore la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie. Elle adorait voir la blonde intriguée à son sujet, et cela la réconfortait dans le léger changement de leur relation. Il n'y avait plus que du sexe, même si généralement quand elles se voyaient cela finissait par des orgasmes, il y avait des mots et gestes.

Comme par exemple lorsque Regina décida qu'il était tard et qu'elle devait probablement rentrer chez elle, car elle ne souhaitait pas passer la nuit au bureau. Emma avait simplement sourit, aidé à ranger, et quand elles quittèrent l'immeuble, elle l'avait embrassé tendrement avant de se diriger vers sa voiture et de laisser la brune rentrée chez elle.

* * *

Les doigts d'Emma en elle, Regina se balançait dans de lents vas et vient, sous le regard brulant de la blonde allongée sur le lit. La main gauche de la blonde vagabondait sur les courbes de son corps, glissant le bout de ses doigts sur sa peau luisante. La brune contrôlait le rythme. Les mains sur ses seins, la brunette ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux du vert intense qui la dévorait. Emma se redressa, s'asseyant. Leurs tétons se touchèrent, amenant un gémissement de leur part. Les mouvements de Regina se figèrent. Elle se concentra un instant sur les caresses de la blonde sur sa joue, avant que cette dernière ne l'attire vers elle, l'embrassant tendrement.

Regina avait le souffle coupé par ce baiser différent des autres. Sa lèvre inférieure dans celles d'Emma, elle sentit un feu d'artifice exploser en elle. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de la nuque de son amante, avant de reprendre ses mouvements de bassins, respirant l'air de la blonde. Cette dernière les tourna, posant délicatement le dos de Regina sur le lit, prenant soin de ne pas l'écraser sous son poids. Les jambes hâlées autour de ses reins, Emma continuait d'embrasser la déesse présente sous elle. Elle lécha sa mâchoire avant de mordiller son menton. Ses doigts dans la brune, elle la pénétra dans un rythme régulier, profond et doux. Le dos de Regina se cambra. Emma déposa un baiser sur son nez à cette réaction. Ce geste amena la brunette à ouvrir les yeux malgré le plaisir qu'elle ressentait et fut surprise de découvrir que la blonde l'observait. Ses mains dans le dos musclé remontèrent lentement puis s'arrêtèrent sur la nuque de la blonde qui ferma les yeux un court instant. Regina l'amena vers elle, collant complètement leur buste, écrasant leurs seins. Le nez de la blonde sur ses lèvres, elle la sentait respirer rapidement. Sentant que son orgasme arrivait, Regina releva le visage d'Emma pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en jouissant, murmurant le prénom de son amante.

Emma se retira de la brune puis se décala et rabattu les draps sur leurs corps dénudés. Regina s'attendait à ce que la détective parte mais elle resta dans le lit. Triturant les draps, Regina comprit que cette fois c'était réellement différent et que quelque chose avait changé entre elles. Emma avait été tellement plus tendre, et l'avait découverte en touchant des parties de son corps que jamais elle n'avait caressé. Elle l'avait embrassé posément pendant l'acte alors que d'ordinaire ses baisers n'étaient que langoureux, brutaux. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leurs ébats, Regina s'était senti en sécurité dans les bras de la détective.

Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête pour savoir ce que la blonde faisait, elle vit Emma fixer le plafond avec son bras droit derrière sa tête pour la soutenir. Elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt la laisser, repartir à sa vie mouvementée de détective privée, alors Regina décida de s'imprégner de ses traits. Elle était tellement belle. Soudain, la brune se maudissait d'avoir accepté une relation purement sexuelle avec cette femme. Ella voulait tellement plus. Cependant maintenant qu'elle avait cédé, elle ne se voyait pas faire marche arrière et ne plus revoir la blonde, qui était, il fallait bien l'admettre, un bon coup.

Voyant que la blonde ne bougeait pas, et n'était pas prête à partir d'aussitôt, Regina n'eut pu tenir plus longtemps et tenta un rapprochement. Timidement, elle se rapprocha du corps d'Emma qui fixait toujours le plafond, glissa sa main droite sur son abdomen et déposa sa tête au-dessus de son sein. Le manque de réaction de la blonde ne la rassurait pas, et elle se demanda si elle avait bien fait. Mais au moment même où elle allait se retirer, le bras droit de la détective se posa dans son dos et ses doigts la caressaient doucement.

Regina n'avait jamais été aussi proche de la blonde après qu'elles aient consumé leur désir, néanmoins, quand elle se réveilla le matin suivant, Emma n'était plus là. Cela n'empêcha pas le sourire béat prendre place sur le visage de Regina.

* * *

Emma ne devrait tarder à présent. Regina l'attendait venant à peine de faire le ménage dans son salon, esquivant la montagne de travail qui l'attendait sur la table. Les dossiers s'empilaient mais la brune n'avait pas le courage de les regarder en sachant que celle qui hante ses pensées serait bientôt présente. Alors qu'elle réajusta le plaid sur le canapé, on toqua à la porte timidement.

Courant presque, Regina se reprit puis souffla un bon coup avant d'ouvrir sur Emma lui offrant un sourire tendre. Elle brandit une bouteille et un DVD. Ce n'était pas la première occasion où la blonde venait avec une bouteille, seulement le film était en bonus. Regina la fit entrer en attrapant la boite, commençant à lire le résumé. Il avait l'air intéressant.

Les deux verres de rouge sur la table basse, Emma et Regina étaient sur le canapé à regarder le film, la tête de la blonde sur les cuisses de son amie. Le bol de popcorn sur son ventre, Emma ferma les yeux quand les doigts de Regina commencèrent à passer dans ses cheveux. C'était un geste instinctif car la brune regardait avec attention le film.

\- Si tu continues à faire ça, je vais m'endormir. Emma avoua sur un ton apaisé.

\- Tu préfères ici plutôt ? Regina demanda malicieusement en glissant un doigt vers le décolleté de la blonde en débardeur.

\- C'est agréable aussi. Emma déclara en ouvrant les yeux avec un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

Elle posa le bol de popcorn sur la table avant de se tourner pour pouvoir embrasser la brune, qui fut surprise. Les doigts de la blonde chatouillèrent rapidement les côtes de Regina qui gesticula, entrainant un rire joueur dans la pièce. Emma arrêta le supplice et attrapa la lèvre inférieure de son amante entre ses dents, puis la suça lentement. Regina gémit. Ses mains s'aventurèrent sous le débardeur, sentant la peau chaude sur ses extrémités. Une main malaxa son sein tandis qu'elle amena la détective contre elle par ses fesses.

\- Regina ?!

La brune ouvrit les yeux alertée par cette voix familière dans son appartement, Emma s'arrêta également dans son action. Regina jura en poussant la blonde, qui se releva, et aida sa partenaire à faire de même. Tellement concentrée sur la détective et leur action, Regina n'avait pas entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et maintenant, sa mère était dans son appartement.

Cora se stoppa net dans l'entrée en s'apercevant que sa fille n'était pas seule, ce soir-là. Regina semblait gênée, et passa une main rapide dans ses cheveux pour les coiffés. Emma, elle, arborait un sourire décontracté.

\- Si j'avais su que tu avais de la compagnie, je ne serais pas venue. Je suis Cora la mère de Regina. La femme se présenta en tendant la main vers la blonde qui resta devant le canapé.

\- Emma Swan. Je suis… la blonde marqua une pause ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire ensuite.

\- Elle est une voisine de l'immeuble qui voulait un renseignement et que je lui rende son Tupperware. Regina expliqua faussement, espérant que l'excuse était crédible.

La brune se précipita dans la cuisine sous le regard perplexe de sa mère. Elle sortit un Tupperware et raccompagna Emma jusqu'à la porte, laissant Cora dans le salon.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Pas autant que moi. Emma répondit en déposant un baiser sur la joue de la brune. Ravie de vous avoir rencontré Madame Mills. Emma la salua en s'apercevant qu'elle les observait.

\- Moi de même Emma. A bientôt je l'espère.

\- Je vous croiserais peut-être dans l'immeuble, mentit la blonde recevant un coup sur sa hache de la part de Regina.

\- Qui sait.

Emma sourit une dernière fois à la brune avant qu'elle ne parte. Regina soupira, connaissant d'ores et déjà l'interrogatoire que sa mère allait lui faire subir. Quand elle se détourna, Cora la pointa du doigt avec des gros yeux.

\- Ne me racontes pas de salade Regina Maria Mills ! Je ne crois pas une seconde à ton histoire de Tupperware. Il est à toi, je les connais tous !

Appuyée contre la porte, la brune soupira se rendant compte que la conversation qu'elle évitait depuis plusieurs mois était sur le point de se produire.

\- Emma et moi ont… elle marqua une pause, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon d'aborder les choses. On couche ensemble.

\- C'est évident ma chérie. Cora rigola en déballant sa poche de course sur le comptoir.

\- Non. Je veux dire que notre relation est purement sexuelle. Regina lâcha tristement en commençant à ranger les provisions dans le frigo. Elle ne veut pas de relation sérieuse.

\- Elle n'en voulait pas jusqu'à présent tu veux dire. Sa mère corrigea en faisant le tour de l'îlot central. Parce que le bisou sur la joue qu'elle t'a donné était vraiment intime.

\- Je t'ai dit qu'on était intime maman. S'exaspéra la brune en fermant le frigo.

\- Il y a une différence entre s'envoyer en l'air et être intime ma chérie.

\- Tu es obligée d'être aussi…

\- Crue ?! Oui. Rigola Cora en s'appuyant contre le comptoir aux côtés de sa fille. Votre relation a clairement évolué. Ce n'est plus une histoire de baise.

\- Maman s'il te plait. Regina la réprimanda en partant s'assoir sur le canapé. Emma a clairement dit ce qu'elle voulait. Je ne veux pas espérer plus.

\- Si tu le dis ma chérie.

* * *

Elle ne chercha pas de places disponibles, se garant automatiquement sur le trottoir devant l'immeuble qu'elle connaissait à présent par cœur. A midi, Ruby était en pause la plupart du temps et aujourd'hui était visiblement le cas. Regina s'aventura dans le local, se dirigeant directement vers le bureau de la blonde ouvert. Emma mangeait un sandwich avec des frites. Ses pieds sur son bureau, elle lisait un dossier concentrée. La brune sourit en constatant que son Tupperware était dans un coin du bureau. Les doigts de Regina toquèrent sur la chambarde de la porte attirant l'attention de la détective qui descendit ses pieds et déposa son sandwich.

\- J'ignorais que tu devais passer. Emma s'essuya les mains nerveusement en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Je ne l'avais pas prévu en réalité.

La blonde hocha la tête en guise d'affirmation. Un silence bizarre s'installa dans la pièce.

\- Euh oui tiens. Ton Tupperware. Emma lui tendit le récipient en plastique. Je l'ai pris au cas où. Je comptais te le ramener ce soir en passant à ton bureau.

\- Tu voulais passer à mon bureau ? Regina demanda surprise par cette nouvelle.

\- Oui. Je comptais commander italien. Emma l'informa en souriant gentiment. Mais puisque tu le récupère maintenant, je n'aurais plus de raison de passer. A moins que tu ne le laisses ici.

Venait-elle de bien comprendre les mots de la blonde ? Regina se questionna sur cette phrase. Emma voulait-elle vraiment passer à son bureau ce soir, ou jouait-elle avec ses nerfs comme elle aimait le faire ? Un sentiment étrange s'empara de la brune. Elle était troublée par l'attitude de la détective.

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir. Regina débuta en posant consciemment le récipient là où la blonde l'avait laissé. Ma mère a tendance à entrer chez moi quand bon lui semble.

\- Ya pas de mal. Elle n'a rien interrompu. Emma sourit tendrement afin de rassurer la brune. On se voit ce soir alors ?

\- Je t'attendrais, Mary Margaret ne sera pas là, elle doit récupérer son fils à l'école aujourd'hui.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, je pourrais entrer dans ton bureau sans ton garde du corps. La blonde taquina la brune en s'approchant d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras.

Regina se laissa aller dans l'étreinte qu'Emma lui offrait. Ses bras enroulés autour de sa nuque, le nez dans ses cheveux, la détective respira la brune.

\- Tu sens bon.

Les yeux fermés, Regina s'imprégnait de ce moment particulier. Elle sentait que leur relation évoluait en quelque chose d'autre, mais elle n'osait pas aborder le sujet, car elle avait peur qu'Emma ne se sauve. Cependant, dans cette étreinte, Regina se posait des questions sur les sentiments de la blonde à son égard. Il y avait clairement plus entre elles que du sexe. Regina mourrait d'envie de savoir. Peut-être qu'un jour elle aura le courage de demander.

* * *

Il était exactement 15h30. Regina était debout face aux différents services de sa compagnie à programmer la prochaine campagne publicitaire d'une prestigieuse marque de voiture. Tous les regards étaient sur elle. Un silence de plomb habitait la pièce. La seule voix présente était la sienne, donnant les exigences du fabriquant se pavanant dans la salle de réunion avec ses talons et son charisme.

Des cris provenaient du couloir distrayant son audience et perturbant la brune dans son flot de parole. Puis plus rien. Haussant les épaules, elle continua ses explications, reprenant place en bout de table, devant le projecteur et sa pile de dossiers. De nouveaux, des cris reconnaissables retentirent dans le couloir, se rapprochant considérablement de la salle de réunion dont les portes vitrées donnaient vu sur le corridor. Malgré ses désagréments, Regina persistait, même si elle sentait que l'attention de son auditoire était ailleurs.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas y aller, elle est en réunion ! ARRETEZ-VOUS ! criait Mary-Margaret dans le couloir.

Regina s'arrêta de parler, se demandant qui pouvait bien insister au point de faire lever la voix à son assistante. Elle eut rapidement sa réponse lorsqu'Emma entra dans son champ de vision, marchant énergiquement vers la porte de la salle, suivit de prêt par Madame Blanchard lui tentait en vain de la stopper. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Tous les regards étaient sur la blonde qui venait d'interrompre la réunion. Son sac en bandoulière, sa veste en cuir noire, et les mains dans les poches de son jean, Emma se tenait là, non loin de la brune. L'assistante entra dans la pièce à bout de nerf et de souffle.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Mademoiselle Mills, mais je n'ai pas réussi à l'arrêter.

\- Regina je voudrais qu'on parle. Emma annonça sans prêter attention à son environnement.

\- Emma, ce n'est pas le moment. Je suis en réunion là.

\- Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir sortir, s'il vous plait.

Persuadée que la blonde allait suivre son assistante, Regina reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée, néanmoins troublée par la venue d'Emma sur son lieu de travail. Après tout, ne devait-elle pas se voir ce soir ?

\- Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. La détective confia tout en tenant sa position, amenant un soupire de la part de la secrétaire. J'ignore ce que tu m'as fait, mais chaque heure, chaque minute que je passe loin de toi est vide de sens.

\- Emma ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment. Regina la supplia sentant le regard intrigué de l'audience assise à la table.

\- Je sais que j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas plus que du sexe entre nous mais…

\- Emma s'il te plait. Regina tenta en soupirant, fixant intensément la blonde, espérant qu'elle comprenne le message.

\- Au début tu m'énervais avec tes grands airs de princesse, ta façon maladive de tout programmer. Emma continuait sans quitter des yeux la brune. Mais tu m'as giflé et on s'est envoyé en l'air sur le canapé de mon bureau et…

\- Je reviens dans cinq minutes. Regina s'excusa auprès de son personnel, totalement embarrassée par les mots de la blonde.

D'un pas pressé et en colère, elle attrapa la main d'Emma et la tira littéralement en dehors de la salle, longea le couloir et termina dans son bureau où elle ferma la porte. Elle ne revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de se produire en pleine réunion. Emma avait dévoilé toute sa vie privée, du moins les aspects relationnels, aux personnes avec qui elle travaillait. Aux personnes qu'elle terrorisait pour maintenir son pouvoir, son autorité en particulier pour la gente masculine. Mais voilà que la blonde avait débarqué avec son flot de parole, exposant leur relation purement sexuelle.

\- Regina. Emma tenta confuse par le changement soudain d'attitude.

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte dans quelle position tu m'as mise ?! s'emporta Regina faisant face à la blonde. Maintenant tous mes employés savent qu'on a baisé sur ton canapé et que nous faisons exclusivement que ça ! Tu ne peux pas débarquer ici et déballer ma vie privée devant tout le monde Emma ! Regina criait dans son bureau, clairement remontée contre la détective.

\- Oh, je regrette d'avoir étalé ta vie privée et entacher ta réputation de petit chef dans ton entreprise, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre ce soir. Emma ironisa la première partie de sa phrase avant de la terminer dans un soupir.

\- Tu ne peux pas avoir toujours tout ce que tu veux Emma ! J'ai une vie en dehors de nos parties de jambe en l'air figures-toi. Regina lâcha sérieusement en s'appuyant à son bureau, baissant le visage.

\- Tu m'emmerdes Regina. Cracha la blonde. Tu m'emmerdes vraiment ! Si je suis venue maintenant alors que tu étais en réunion et que j'ai même prit le risque d'affronter à nouveau ton pitbull personnel, c'est parce que je veux plus. Emma avoua en passant une main dans sa nuque. Putain je veux plus que baiser avec toi, puisque tu le qualifie comme ça.

Regina ne bougea pas, mais elle avait entendu les paroles de la blonde. Elle avait tellement voulu les entendre, qu'elle se trouva figer à cet instant. Son cœur battant la chamade et l'empêchant de parler. Le soupire de la blonde attira son attention, l'obligeant à relever le visage et planter ses yeux dans les siens.

\- J'aimerais t'inviter à diner au restaurant, pouvoir marcher dans rues en te tenant la main. Aller voir un film avec toi. Venir te chercher ici, que tu dormes à la maison et surtout me réveiller à tes côtés. Je veux pouvoir dire à tout le monde qu'on est ensemble Regina. Emma confessa avec confiance.

La pièce était toujours plongée dans un silence de compréhension. Regina était chamboulée par les aveux de la détective, et en même temps tout prenait son sens. Ses gestes tendres, ses baisers délicats, leurs conversations, les diners, tout cela devenait plus clair. La brune sursauta en se rendant compte que la blonde l'avait rejointe, se postant devant elle. Il n'y avait que quelques centimètres entre elles, mais Emma laissait respirer la brune.

\- J'aimerais tellement plus Regina. Emma murmura en caressant sa joue doucement. S'il te plait dit moi que toi aussi. La blonde supplia sur le front hâlé.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, sans avertir. Emma ne bougea pas, hormis le juron qui passa ses lèvres.

\- Mademoiselle Mills, votre réunion. Mary Margaret lui rappela sur un ton désolée avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

\- La réunion… Regina commença à parler, quelque peu troublée par la proximité de la détective.

\- Je te laisse. Tu as du travail. Emma l'interrompit avant qu'elle ne puisse dire autre chose. Au revoir Regina.

La blonde déposa un baiser appuyé sur son front avant de quitter le bureau, laissant la directrice seule dans la pièce. Regina était paralysée. Emma venait de l'embrasser sur le front, tendrement. Un geste affectueux et à la fois respectueux. Cette femme voulait sa mort.

* * *

La réunion venait de se terminer, et d'ordinaire, Regina était la dernière à quitter la pièce, cependant, aujourd'hui elle était la première. Elle entra dans son bureau, attrapa ses clefs de voiture, sa veste et fit le chemin inverse, passant devant son assistante qui arborait un sourire connaisseur. Courant dans les couloirs, Regina arriva rapidement au parking. Elle connaissait le trajet sur le bout des doigts. Elle sourit quand elle passa devant cette fameuse rue où tout avait commencé. Comme de par hasard, il pleuvait des cordes en ce jour.

Regina se gara sur le trottoir comme à son habitude. Elle quitta sa voiture, la ferma, puis monta les trois marches. La main sur la porte, elle s'apprêta à entrer dans l'immeuble, déjà trempée par la pluie quand elle tourna la tête vers la gauche. Son regard posé sur la rue, elle aperçue dans la brume une silhouette qu'elle connaissait par cœur, pour l'avoir tracé de ses doigts. Elle marchait sous la pluie, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, les cheveux blonds trempés, la sangle de son appareil photo s'échappant de son sac. Regina la contempla un instant.

Lorsqu'Emma releva les yeux, elle se figea. La brune était bien là, devant la porte de son immeuble à la fixer. Ses pieds ne voulaient plus bouger, même si elle mourait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser passionnément. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Regina n'avait rien dit lorsqu'elle lui avoua qu'elle souhaitait une véritable relation de couple avec elle, non plus du sexe. Elle était restée interdite.

Voyant que la détective ne bougeait pas, Regina prit les choses en main. Elle courut le plus vite que ses talons lui permettaient vers Emma et se jeta dans ses bras. Avec l'eau, la blonde perdit l'équilibre, emportant la brune dans sa chute. Sur le dos, Regina sur elle, Emma éclata de rire.

\- Décidemment, tu aimes me rentrer dedans.

\- Tu m'emmerdes Emma Swan.

Regina sourit sous les yeux choqués de sa petite amie, avant de caresser ses joues de ses doigts. L'eau tombée sur leur corps allongés sur le bitume, mais ni l'une ni l'autre s'en souciait. Emma releva la tête, sa main dans la nuque de sa brune, l'attirant vers elle, elle l'embrassa lentement, emprisonnant sa lèvre supérieure. Elle se détacha puis recommença soulagée de savoir que désormais, elle pouvait présenter Regina Mills, directrice d'une agence publicitaire comme sa compagne.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien en ce début de vacances (pour ma part). Je suis ravie de vous présenter ce nouvel OS car j'ai mis du temps à pouvoir le terminer entre le travail, les sorties etc. Vous découvrez donc une Emma détective privée et une Regina directrice de publicité. J'espère que ce nouvel univers et histoire vous plaira.**

 **J'ai eu des questions par rapport à une éventuelle fiction dont j'avais parlé auparavant. Alors oui je travaille sur une fiction, néanmoins, avec mes horaires décousues et ma vie, il m'est difficile de progresser sur ce projet à la même vitesse qu'un OS. Je privilégie donc les One Shot pour le moment, sans pour autant délaisser le projet. Je suis quelqu'un qui aime qu'un travail soit abouti avant de publier quoique se soit. Ainsi tant que la fiction n'aura pas de point final, il y a peu de chance qu'elle soit publiée. Néanmoins, si vous êtes intéressés pour lire le prologue, je pourrais éventuellement le poster pour vous donner un avant gout. Faite moi savoir si vous êtes favorable à cette possibilité ou non. Si vous êtes nombreux, je le posterai.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse. J'espère que la lecture vous a plu, que l'histoire vous a accroché, comme moi quand les mots envahissaient ma tête. Laissez une review, un message privé, une idée d'OS que vous aimeriez voir concrétiser ou autre. Prenez soin de vous. A bientôt L.**


	2. les mots de Laurie

**Les mots de Laurie**

Je sais que vous serez déçu d'apprendre qui ne s'agit en rien d'une suite à Iron Girl. Cependant, il est important que je réponde aux quelques reviews postées sur cette histoire, en particulier les personnes qui n'arrivent pas à accéder au site.

J'ai bien reçu vos demandes, votre enthousiasme me touche énormément, seulement l'inconvénient avec cette plateforme est qu'elle bloque tous les liens vers des sites. Cela ne m'arrêtera pas pour autant.

Tous mes écrits sont présents sur **mon blog lesmotsdelaurie point fr.** Si vous avez toujours des problèmes pour y accéder, passez par la page facebook du même nom que mon site. Par ailleurs, toute l'actualité passe par là-bas. Si vous voulez être au courant des prochains articles, prochaines sorties, c'est sur facebook qu'il faut me suivre pour avoir l'exclusivité.

Je profite de ce petit temps pour votre annoncer **officiellement la sortie de Noel à New York** ! L'histoire est disponible en deux formats : e book ou broché, alors si vous souhaitez redécouvrir cette romance, venez sur la page facebook où vous trouverez un lien pour l'acheter !

Merci à vous pour votre intérêt pour mes écrits ! Vous êtes les meilleurs ! Prenez soin de vous.

 **Laurie.**


End file.
